Queen of the Barrier
by X.LoVeIsPaInFuL.X
Summary: Kagome got back from the past and started to go to school with the SD. Little do the SD know how big of a role she plays in their lives and how much bigger it's going to get. THREE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Every morning I get up out of bed, take a shower, get ready for school and then I put up my mask.

When I got back from the final battle after unlocking my power- my true powers, gaining a new family, getting a mate, and then I was locked away from it all. I shot Naraku with my final arrow and it finally killed him by combining the attack with Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, completely obliterating him and his soul. I knew what was going to happen and so I went over to my mate, kissed him goodbye, told him that he must live to my time but not interfere with my traveling. Ignoring the protests of my friends I walked over to the dark purple jewel sitting in the carnage, touched it, immediately turning it pink and made my wish. I was surrounded by a white light and when it receded I was gone from the feudal era, forever stuck in modern times.

When I was surrounded by the white light I found myself in a beautiful meadow with a figure in front of me. I bowed down, realizing that the figure was Midoriko, but rose when told.

"I am here to help you child." Midoriko said, "I will be training you on your powers inside this time rift. You will be learning how to control and completely mask your appearance and power, learn how to wield every weapon known to man, how to use many spells and hand-to-hand combat. In the outer world only one day passes for every thousand years in here, you will be transported back into the Modern era and the Shikon will merge with your soul essentially making you become the Shikon No Tama." To say I was surprised would be an understatement, I was totally shocked. Never the less, I accepted the offer and trained with Midoriko for the next 1,000 years. Over this time I learned that I was immortal and I could control time, fire, air, light, darkness, poison, water, nature, earth, electricity and metal. On my 1,018th birthday I graduated from 'Midoriko's boot camp' as I called it and finished my training.

When I exited the time rift I appeared next to the Goshinboku on my shrine. During my training I had really filled out, become skinnier, gotten a very nice tan, and my hair had grown out to my butt. Midoriko gave me a couple of charm bracelets with all of the weapons I had mastered on them and some new fighting outfits. My Mum told me I was kicked out of my old school for too many absences and so I had to go to a new school tomorrow. That is how I ended up where I am, at school with Koenma's spirit detectives.

I am now extremely grateful to Midoriko for teaching me to totally mask my presence because they are not that easy to get past and every once and a while I have to take up the slack and kill a demon that they missed. I have been doing this for five months and I am pretty sure the only one suspicious of me is the little fire apparition they have on the team, Hiei I think his name was. No real offence meant but I think that they are extremely annoying, I have been trying for a while to get to a portal before they do and send a message to my mate but I can't seem to get there fast enough without revealing who I am. It is really annoying, I know that a portal has been opened before even Koenma does but I can't seem to get past my brat of a grandchild who doesn't even know I exist! This is why I am in my current situation.

I was sweeping the shrine when I felt a portal open. I had to wait for Koenma to call Firecracker away before I told my mom a portal had just opened and sprinted out of the house. This time I made it to the portal before the spirit detectives got there and found out that the opener of the portal was Sesshomaru's army's general, who just so happened to recognize me.

"Milady!" he yelped before bowing.

"Rise Yuki, I need you to do me a favor." I rushed out, not even waiting for an answer. "The Spirit Detectives are coming and I need you to make it look like you are forcing me into Makai, OK?"

"Of course, Milady, but why-"

"Just do it!" I cut him off because the spirit detectives were getting nearer and if we waited any longer they might catch us before they had to get a mission to do it. He nodded and unsheathed his sword, placing the tip in the small of my back, making ropes appear on my wrists and a gag ion my mouth. Just as he was about to push me through the portal the Spirit Detectives appeared and noticed who was being pushed through the portal.

"KAGOME!" Yusuke yelled as the portal closed behind us. Immediately the ropes and the gag disappeared in puffs of smoke as I released my power, burning them in the process.

"What did we do that for Milady?" Yuki asked "Now Koenma will send people to bring you to the Reikai."

"Which is exactly why I did it." I stated proudly. At his confused look I continued "I haven't seen Enma in 500 years and I want to see him but I couldn't open my own portal to the Reikai or to here to I have to borrow somebody else's portal. So now I need you to take me towards Sesshomaru's castle at a leisurely pace so that they can find me and take me to the Reikai to see Koenma." I announced with a smile on my face, "Onward to the Castle of Fluff" I cheered, skipping forward, earning a snicker from Yuki.

"I don't think you should call him that Milady."

"Well it's not like he would hurt me." I shrugged, earning a raised eyebrow and some eye rolls. And so off we walked for about an hour until I felt the barrier open again. "Wow, they are SLOW! It's about time! Okay, I need you to tie me to a tree and gag me again then release your power and start a fire."

"So I have to act like I am going to cook you?" Yuki asked with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Just for about….. 15 minutes while we wait for them to get here, and by the way, please don't die, you are my favorite general."

I waited until the SD would be in hearing range then I started to cry fake tears and struggled against my bonds, trying to look terrified. I almost cracked up and broke character when Yuki started to sing.

~Ningen, Ningen

Yummy yummy ningen!"

After a couple of minutes the SD burst into the clearing. "Let her go!" Yusuke yelled at Yuki who was doing his best to look savage.

"NO! She is my desert!" He cackled, doing a very good impression of an insane person. What happened next was the funniest thing in the world and I have to tell Sessh to give Yuki a raise for that one. Yusuke fired his spirit gun at the fire, completely destroying it. So Yuki decided to be funny and so he ran away screaming as high pitch as he could and waving his arms in the air. The SD just stared after him totally miffed until I started to make noise again. Once they remembered I was there they came over and untied me.

"Kagome, are you OK? He didn't do anything to you right? I am so sorry I let this happen!" Yusuke dabbled, frantically checking me over for injuries and so I amped up the crying, making it sound hysterical as I cried into Kurama's chest, feigning weak knees so that he would pick me up and carry me through the portal to the Reikai. Once we got to the Reikai he put me onto a couch and turned around to explain who I was to Koenma I pressed to communication charm and spoke into it, to Enma, knowing that they would hear me and I worked like a charm.

Right after I finished whispering 'I'm in the Reikai' into the charm I had a blade to my neck and 5 people staring at me.

"Who did you contact?" Hiei growled at me, glaring and pressing the sword harder into my throat.

"Now, now, Hiei, is that anyway to treat a lady?" I questioned, grinning, all signs of ever crying gone. This only earned a sword shoved even deeper into my throat so I did what I like to call flickering and body control. I controlled Hiei's arm so that his blade would slice through my neck and then I moved so fast I left an after image of myself with my head cut off for them to freak out over. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama started to yell at Hiei while he and Koenma looked at my 'corpse' horrified. With the perfect timing Enma ran in, through the door, startling everybody in the room but me. His eyes flickered to me standing in the shadows and I nodded towards my 'corpse' and the SD, who were currently freaking out.

"What in the world just happened?" Enma glared at Koenma was now in teenage form and stuttering like an idiot. Finally Enma burst in to body –shaking laughter and so I flickered next to him giggling madly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke yelled as Enma and I stopped laughing.

"Good to have you back." Enma said, hugging me, ignoring all of the questioning looks we were getting.

"How do you know him, Kagome?" Kurama asked. I just smiled and Enma smirked, turning to Koenma.

"Koenma, meet my Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuuo:**** You shall find the answers you seek in the next chapter :}**

**Thank you for all of the positive reviews and here is the next chapter!**

+Re-Cap+

"Koenma, meet my Mother"

+End Re-Cap+

Koenma's jaw dropped and he sat there staring at me. I started giggling after seeing the rest of the faces around the room, everybody, including Firecracker, had their mouths open. "Son, I think you broke them!" I laughed, watching as they slowly regained composure

"Wha—"Yusuke started before he was cut off by Kurama.

"How in the world is that possible? You are eighteen and go to school with us!"

"Simple, Momma isn't 18" Enma shrugged like it was the most usual thing in the world.

"Then how old are you?" Kurama asked.

"Why Kurama!" I exclaimed, "Don't you know it is rude to ask a lady's age?" I started to giggle when his face turned red and he started to stutter out an apology. "I'm JOKING Kurama!" I laughed, "I don't mind, it is a perfectly logical question. I am 1,018 years old as of 6 months ago." This of course only caused then to go in to shock again and then the funniest thing happened. Koenma fainted. This , of course, caused me and Enma to burst into laughter again.

"HOW IN THE WORLD ARE YOU 1,018 YEARS OLD?! AND HOW DO YOU LOOK 18?!" Yusuke screamed at me.

"I'm Immortal, duh." I giggled.

"How is that, Miss Kagome, because as far as we know you live with your Mother and Brother on a shrine and they are NOT immortals?" Kurama asked me, reverting back to being uber polite.

"Oh, I was born 18 years ago but I trained in a time rift for 1,000 years making me 1,018 and Immortal" I answered casually, just to annoy Yusuke.

"But then how did you have Enma because as far as we know he has been around since before the barrier and if you were born 18 years ago there was no way you could have had Enma as your child. The math does not add up at all?"

"That is an easy one!" Enma cheered like a little child, "Mother can control time! Of course, she didn't know that when she traveled about 600 years into the past the first time. She went back in time the first time when she was 15, met my uncle, shattered the Shikon No Tama, met my adoptive brother, met my father, met my Aunt and other Uncle, gain a LOT of suitors, gained a couple of enemies, mated my father, pieced the Jewel back together and then came back here after training in the time rift for 1,000 years." Enma finished grinning like a mad man at Koenma who had just woken up from his 'nap'.

"That is my grandma?" Koenma questioned, looking at me in total shock. "The one that you always told me about as a child? The one that is said to be the most powerful being in the world? And the rightful ruler of Heaven? Mated to the Devil?"

"Enma!" I yelled, appalled, "What in the world did you tell the child?" I said as I smacked him over the head and he grinned sheepishly. I turned to Koenma and addressed his questions one at a time, "I should hope he told you about me, my Mate is tied with me for second place, heaven HAS a ruler but I will take over at the end of my Father's term, and My Mate is NOT the Devil! He is the perfect assassin, the Killing Perfection, NOT the Devil!" I ranted. While I was ranting at Koenma, Enma was slowly edging towards the door, hoping to escape his Mother's wrath. When I saw him out of the corner of my eye, edging towards the door, trying to get away, so I turned on him, "AND YOU! Why in the world would you call your father the Devil! He stayed behind to raise you and I would like to think he did as good job of it! You are a great ruler and your Father is the one who made you that way! Show some respect!"

"You want to know what made me think Father was a devil. His training!" Enma yelled back with a distressed face. I thought this was hilarious to me so I burst out laughing. "What in the world is so funny Mother?" Enma yelled, wondering why I was laughing at him.

"Son, your father put you through the training regimen I made for you! The one he was originally going to put you through was SO much easier! I made him go harder on you but made him promise to make you care, and not a heartless, trained killer." I told him, completely serious, no sense of laughter left.

"Aww, don't worry Momma, I won't become a heartless killer, I have too much of you in me to do that." Enma whined, hugging me to help re-assure me of his meaning. If one of them wasn't the ruler of Reikai and one the second most powerful person in the world, somebody may have cooed it was such a Mother-Son moment.

"Um, pardon me, Father, Lady Kag-" Koenma started to ask only to be interrupted by me.

"Koenma! I am your Grandmother; do NOT call me by a title, OK." I chastised him, making him blush at being scolded.

"Ok then… Um, Grandma K?" he stated, questioning for approval, at my nod he continued, "What were you talking about with Heaven; I thought all dead souls are sent to the Reikai and reincarnated?"

"Oh, good question Mini-Enma!" I cheered, "if a soul did amazingly good things in life, like, being a war hero or was a good leader that saved many lives, a powerful supernatural being that did not harm innocents in life or a normal soul that has been reincarnated ten times the soul is sent to Heaven. When they get to Heaven the judgment depends on how much they did in life, if they did it out of the good of their heart or were doing it for power etc. the truly amazing ones become a part of the Court of Angels, the part of Heaven the angels live in. Angels are the ones who pass the judgment on souls, they watch the souls they are assigned to for the soul's whole life time and if the soul comes to Heaven, they pass judgment on the location the soul is sent to. Is the soul was one of the really powerful supernaturals the soul will be in the King's Court. The King's Court is the ruler of Heaven's personal court. They reside in the Palace and advise the current ruler on changes that need to be made and changes to Heaven's internal runnings etc. If it was a regular soul that was reincarnated ten times the soul is sent to Rainbow Valley. Rainbow Valley is exactly what it sounds like, a huge valley filled with rainbows, flowers, fruit trees, animals that never die. The people that live there all have a mansion dedicated to the family line they were born into, married into or formed. The mansion has a room for everybody that has gone to heaven in that family and there are different communities for every country and one for every magical species that provides for all of their needs as the food in Heaven tastes like whatever you need it to taste like, human food or human respectively. The souls live in Heaven forever once they get there and Rainbow Valley expands as it needs to. There are no orphans in Rainbow Valley, if a child is sent in as a still-born, child, or teen it will grow up until it is an adult, and all souls sent there that have reached adult hood or farther are reverted to their prime age. **(A/n: a 19 year old stays 19, a 76 year old becomes somewhere between 18 and 28)** An Angel serves a term of 10,000 year and then can retire if the Angel chooses or can stay in the business. Now, before you go thinking it, Angels get to visit and live with their families if they want to or they can live in the Court of Angels, their choice. Souls sent into the King's Court are pretty much aloud to do whatever they want, go were ever they want and serve for all eternity unless they get a pardon because they did something wrong." I finished my long-winded explanation on Heaven and how Heaven works but Koenma had one more question.

"Who is my Grandfather?" and as I was about to answer we got an answer from the last person expected:

"Me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Deebeth89:**** Re-read the 1****st**** chapter dude cause I did not repeat the good bye!**

**Secretsrsafehir: ****Read to find out!**

+Re-Cap+

"Me."

Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru!" I shrieked, throwing myself into his arms, glad to be with him again. He caught me in his arms and I was immediately swept up into a mind blowing kiss by my mate that I haven't seen in 1,000 years, "I am so happy to see you again! It has been forever!" I giggled once released from the kiss at Enma's whining.

"Mother! Father! Do you have to do that in front of me and Koenma?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and replied in one word "Yes." Before he swept me back up onto a mind- blowing kiss making Enma groan again.

"Just like old times" Enma groaned.

"Hush, child, for fear of punishment from your Father." I giggled as Sesshomaru growled at Enma and everyone else in the room was….

Bowing?

Why in the world are they bowing to Sesshomaru and I? We aren't anyone special just the—oh, that makes sense. We are the King and Queen of Makai, Prince and Princess of Heaven, Lord and Lady of the Western lands, and creators of the Kakkei barrier…. I guess they do have a pretty good reason to bow to us….

"You may rise." Sesshomaru stated coldly but with a little more warmth then usual so I could tell he was happy to have me here. All of the Spirit Detectives stood up and looked at us. I guess I could see how it would be shocking to them…. I mean I had been going to school with them for about a year now and they thought I was just a normal girl. Now they find out in a very short time span they find out that I'm immortal; either Queen, Lady, Creator or Princess of quite a few things; the second most powerful being in the world; and the grandmother of their boss….. The whole time traveling thing probably gave them a shock too.

I wonder how this is going to change my life and how the Future is going to run its course.

Epilogue

-5 years later-

"Mama! Mama!" a little girl ran squealing down the halls at alarming speeds, a gigantic smile on her face towards the black haired lady stepping out of the library..

"Yes, Shiyuki?" Kagome questioned her 3 year old daughter.

"Daddy…. Chasing… me!" Shiyuki squealed in between panting breaths as she leaped into her Mothers arm and a tall white haired male raced around the corner, the scowl ever present on his face.

"Shiyuki! I am just trying to give you a bath! It is not play time, you need to be dressed for tonight." Sesshomaru scolded, trying his best to keep the smile off of his face as he walked over to his Mate to give her a quick kiss. Then he grabbed Shiyuki out of Kagome's arms and threw her, squealing, over his shoulder.

"Have fun!" Kagome laughed as she watched her Mate run off with their daughter over his shoulder. She shook her head at the actions of her Mate and daughter and walked off to prepare everything for that night.

This night came once every year, it was the annual 'family reunion'. Really it was a large gathering of friends and family that knew about her life as queen and lady in the demon world. In other words, Not Many People! The guest list consisted of: Her mother and Brother who brought his girlfriend (Jii-Chan was getting too old to stay in the human realm so he 'died' and moved to the palace in Heaven), Yusuke and his wife/mate of 3 years Keiko, Kurama and his girlfriend/intended, Kuwabara and Yukina, Hiei and his Mate, Enma, Koenma, Raizen, Botan, Kouga and his mate Ayame, Sango and Miroku who were Angels on 'leave' to the demon world, Shippou and his mate Souten (Thunder Brother's sister), Inuyasha and his mate a ningen from about 300 years ago when he was being punished on the continent, Shiori, Kagura, Kanna, InuTaisho ( on 'leave' from King's Court), MY Father (Jii-chan watches Heaven for him while he comes down to visit), and Rin who had married Kohaku and lived a normal human life dying at the age of 32 with Kohaku from a stray demon attack (I found them in Heaven and brought them back for a bit, it was quite the funny time.

::::: _Flashback:::::_

I had already gotten Kohaku and to my surprise he had no clue where Rin was because we had no clue what her family name was. It took me a week and 13 Angels to find out where she was located because we didn't have much to go by. When we finally found her I went straight to Rainbow valley and walked up to the Hioshiki family home.

"Hello, is there a young girl named Rin here?" I had questioned the young girls who came to the door.

"Why would you want to see that bitch when we are right here, Your Highness? We are So much more interesting than that attention-seeking whore!" they sneered and my face hardened.

"Young lady, do not speak to me in such a way! I believe I asked to see Hioshiki Rin and that is who you will let me see!" I warned as I glared at the two girls, inwardly laughing at their faces of fear as they quickly let me in. I was quickly led to a room that had all of the family but the person I wanted in it. "_Where _is Rin?" I questioned innocently while inwardly seething.

"Milady, My daughter ran out to the Market to try to find her husband." The lady, who I can only assume is Rin's primary Mother, bowed to me. Some whispers were heard from the cousins about how she doesn't actually have a husband but Rin's Mother paid them no mind, "She isn't in any trouble, is she Milady?"

"No, of course not! You may rise; you are Rin's mother are you not? I must thank you for raising her as you did." I grinned as I shook the dumbfounded lady's hand. She was about to ask me what I was talking about a shout was heard from the front of the house.

"I'm back!" yelled Rin's unmistakable voice, she walked through the door to greet the family when she saw me and immediately drew a dagger in defense as I attacked her with mine. We fought for a minute, taijiya style, before she questioned, ignoring the yells of her family, "Who are you and why are you here?" Rin snarled at me, giggly little girl façade all gone.

"Now, Rin, what would your Father say if he saw you now?" I smirked as I disarmed her, "oh I know! 'You've gotten rusty, bad-girl.' Do you still pick flowers for your Lord in your free time?" I laughed as she looked at me in surprise. "Rin, it's me, Kagome!" I giggled, dropping all pretenses as an overactive, happy girl glomped me, to the utter surprise of her family.

We chatted for about a couple more seconds before her family interrupted, demanding answers. After I explained who Rin was and that I was taking her back to the living world and that after that she was going to be living in the Palace as a Princess with Kohaku, her very real husband who I had already fetched. Well, let's just say surprised does_ not_ even come close to covering the Hioshiki family. Rin ended up not wanting to leave her Mother behind so we had her Mother moved to the Palace too.

For Sesshomaru's birthday that year she was my present to him and that was one of the only times in my life I have ever seen Sesshomaru smile, laugh or cry, let alone at the same time. That, of course, was 9 months before Shiyuki was born.

_:::::: End Flashback::::::_

As everyone started to arrive at my home that night I couldn't help but think that no matter how the Future runs its course, as long as you have family and friends everything will be alright and that changes in life aren't always a bad thing. The best thing to do is let the past be the the past and keep your friends and family by your side as you look to the future and wait for change.


End file.
